A Price Worse Than Death
by justalittlelemony
Summary: Set a year after season 5. Four Titans have died in the Titan Channel, and with 3 of them murdered, the Titans don't know what to do. But when one of the 5 becomes the victim, the Titans set out to bring the killer to justice. Not enough romance for the genre, I'm afraid. Robstar BBRae CySarah Flinx. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note-

This is my 1st fanfic so don't judge.

I haven't really set up a schedule yet. I'll try to update every night, but that may not work out.

Please R&R! You can be honest, but no cussing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans because if I did, there would be a Season 6.

Chapter 1-

It was the middle of the night in the outskirts of Jump City, but a girl flew like she could run from the darkness. This girl was Starfire, a fearless Tamarainian, but at this moment she looked like she had seen a ghost.

But instead of a ghost, behind her was a figure, running on the rooftops as fast as she was flying. Between their dark clothes and the shadows of the night, it was impossible to determine the figure's gender. Starfire, in an attempt to slow the figure down, threw a starbolt. But the figure was too quick and nimble, and merely dodged the ball of energy.

To counter the attack, the figure jumped high above the young alien, almost on top of her. In a moment of desperation, the girl flew into an old, abandoned warehouse. But the figure was close behind.

As the Tamarainian flew, her foot caught the edge of a railing and brought her down to the ground. The figure stood in front of her, silent.

"Please," Starfire cried, knowing she was defeated. "I am sorry for whatever harm I have bestowed upon you. Just please leave my friends and I alone!"

"Leave you alone?" The figure shouted. "Leave you alone? You ruined my life. You made me an outcast. You deserve everything you're getting!"

"B-" the girl never got to finish her sentence. At that exact moment, a loud bang came from the figure. Starfire clutched her stomach, aware of the sudden pain. She lifted her hand to see it soaked with blood. She fell to the floor.

The figure stood over her, the gun in their hand still smoking. They watched as the girl's usually orange skin became deathly pale, as her bright emerald eyes became duller by the minute, as her breaths became more ragged, each time taking even more effort.

But five minutes had passed, and the girl continued to live. Her condition was worsening, but at the rate she was dying, the girls friends would be there soon. Hardening their resolve, the gunman put the gun away, and picked up Starfire by the neck.

She immediately started to gasp, trying to get a smidgen of air, but the figure's grip was like steel. She attempted to loosen their hands, but she was already weak.

After a few minutes of struggling, the girl's arms fell at her side and she didn't move. The figure, sensing the sudden change in movement, set the Tamarainian down and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

Still holding her by the neck, the murderer brought the limp body to a balcony where they held her over it.

For good measure, the killer threw her body of the balcony.

They didn't dare look, but felt satisfied by the sickening crack the girl made when she hit the concrete. Curious, the murderer peeked over at the dead girl.

She was facing the sky, but was obviously dead. Her hair was everywhere and covered in blood. Her eyes were still open, but seemed to had lost all the color in them. Her body was angled in unnatural positions. Her stomach was soaked in blood, and continued bleeding.

The figure, assured she is dead, takes out a small, round, yellow communicator. A Titans Communicator. The killer also throws that over the balcony. It shattered into a million pieces.

The murderer walks away, knowing Starfire, a Teen Titan, is dead.

So, what did you think? I'm just gonna tell you now that it gets better, so don't freak out Starfire fans. Chapter 2 should be coming out soon… ish.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note-

This happens around the same time the last chapter did, since it's from Cyborg's point of view.

You guys should be proud of me! I've gotten 2 chapters done in one night! XD

Please R&R!

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 2-

Cyborg shouldn't have even been at the tower. He should've been at the Cafe Amore at 7:00 sharp to go on a date with Sarah Simms, his girlfriend. But when he heard Star was missing, he called Sarah and immediately started trying to locate Starfire's communicator.

No luck. Her communicator had been deactivated, a setting he wished he hadn't put on. Deactivation hides your coordinates so you can't be located. Only if your communicator breaks will your coordinates be sent once deactivation is on.

Cyborg sighed. He didn't know what else to do. Starfire was supposed to be scouting the outside of the city for criminals. What if one was waiting for her? He quickly dismissed the thought.

Just then, his computer screen started beeping. Using his vast knowledge of technology, Cyborg quickly found the problem. It was coordinates.

Coordinates to where Starfire's communicator was last.

So, how'd I do? Pretty short chapter, but needed info.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note-

Third chapter in one night!? ﾟﾘﾆ?

Please R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans?

Chapter 3-

Robin wished he didn't send Starfire.

He knew a murderer was on the loose, but he thought she'd be fine. Stupid! You shouldn't be the leader of the Titans if you can't keep anyone safe. Jinx… Kid Flash… Argent… Aqualad… all dead because of you! He thought.

In a way, it was true. A couple months after the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx and Kid Flash were stopping the H.I.V.E. 5 from stealing from a bank. Kid Flash had said that during the fight, Jinx disappeared.

When he checked his communicator, he found her coordinates and ran to them as fast as he could. But when he got there, all he found was Jinx's body. She was strangled to death.

Everyone was upset about her death, but they always had thought the H.I.V.E. would get her someday for betraying them. But Kid Flash didn't take their revenge lightly.

A week after Jinx was buried, Kid Flash found the H.I.V.E. Tower, killed every last member of the H.I.V.E., then he threw himself from the building. He was buried next to Jinx.

A month later, Argent's communicator was deactivated, then sent out the emergency coordinates for when the communicator breaks. Robin organized a team to find her. But all they found was Argent's strangled body and the remains of her communicator.

Aqualad was in the same situation. He was found at the Jump City Beach doing the dead man's float. Took a bullet through the head. Like Argent's, his communicator was destroyed.

Robin was feeling especially guilty about sending Starfire. She was his best friend and always helped him. And although he wouldn't say so, he had a bit of a crush on her.

If anything happened to Starfire, Robin would feel responsible, no matter what.

Robin continued to try to calm himself down, but failed miserably. Just as he was almost under control, Cyborg burst into the room.

"Robin, I have Starfire's coordinates."

"You do?" Robin said hopefully. Starfire was fine. She was just-

"Robin, it's the emergency coordinates." Cyborg said quietly.

Robin's face immediately fell. "Get the other Titans." He commanded. "Let's go get Starfire."

Did I do good? Again, sorry about the length, but I'm tired. Please R&R!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note-

Thank you two people who faved this story! I really appreciate your reviews! To answer one of your questions, the main ship will probably be Robstar, since most of it will be from Robin's POV. I will not ever do Robrae stories. They have too much of a brother-sister relationship in my opinion.

I have a question for my readers: What book is this story kinda based on? If you think you know, please tell me!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans:(

Chapter 4-

The R-Cycle was going at least seventy miles per hour, but the rider, Robin, didn't care. His mind was set on one thing: he needed to get to Starfire.

He couldn't bear to go to another funeral, especially not Starfire's. Jinx's funeral was quiet and solemn as all the Titans paid their respects. Kid Flash's funeral was full of crying; it was the second funeral of the month. At Argent's funeral, not too many people came, and at Aqualad's funeral, only the Titans East came.

Robin's vision started to blur as he realized there were tears in his eyes. He quickly brushed them off and looked at his GPS. They had arrived at the coordinates.

Robin swung his leg over the bike as the other three Titans climbed out of the T-Car. Without orders, they all began to search for their friend.

It was Robin who found her first. He was walking around the warehouse when from a balcony, saw the body.

"N-no!" The Boy Wonder flew down the stairs. But before touching her, he studied her features.

Her beautiful, usually auburn, hair was a deep scarlet from her blood. Her sparkling jade eyes had been replaced with dull gray ones. And in the middle of her stomach, was a wound still pouring out blood.

He knelt beside her, crying. But before he could do anything, Raven entered the room. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the scene. She too ran to Starfire's side, saying nothing.

Robin picked up his communicator and taking a gulp, sent his coordinates to the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy were there immediately.

Raven, tears streaming down her face, began to use her magic on the Tamarainian.

"What are you doing?" Asked the broken-hearted Robin. She waited a moment then replied.

"Seeing if I can heal her." Raven continued for a couple more minutes before putting her hands down. "I need to take her to the infirmary." She said finally.

Robin choked out. "Will she be okay?"

Raven's eyes were full of determination. "I won't let her not be okay."

Robin followed the trio towards their vehicles, saying a prayer on the way.

So, whaddaya think? I thought it was pretty good. R&R please!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy.

This chapter takes place in the T-Car on the way to the tower.

Nobody knows what book this is like? No one? :(

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 5-

Raven was beginning to tire. She could usually hold her magic for a many number of hours, but holding a wounded Tamarainian was a little harder.

Raven wouldn't complain, no matter how difficult the task was. Starfire needed her. If Raven wasn't there, the Tamarainian princess would have been dead.

Raven continued to concentrate "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She whispered to control herself. Although Cyborg was a great driver, it wasn't easy to use magic when you were bumping around in the backseat.

She studied Starfire's wounds. The broken bones, Raven wouldn't bother with; they could heal on their own. The empath was more concerned about the bullet hole in the center of her stomach. It would take many days to heal it, if it was possible to even do so.

Robin didn't know, nor did Raven want him to, but there was a larger chance of Starfire's death than of her survival. Raven wasn't an expert in Tamarainian anatomy, but she was almost positive that a wound like that was fatal.

Raven wiped the tears away from her eyes. 'Be brave,' she thought. 'Be brave like Star.'

So that's the end of chapter 5. Please R&R!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait. I went about 3 different directions with this chapter before I published it.

Please R&R! Your reviews are really helpful!

Chapter 6-

Titans Tower was busy up until three am.

It had started with Speedy, but then slowly other Titans arrived. Lightning, Kole, Jericho, Ravager, Red Star, and Speedy were the only six to come.

Robin didn't understand why more couldn't come, but he didn't complain. Batman taught him that complaining gets him nowhere.

All ten Titans, besides Robin, took a seat on the sofa. Although this was a group that didn't see each other very often, no socializing took place. It was silent in the tower, besides the constant beep of Starfire's heart monitor.

Robin walked up to the front of the room and began his speech.

"As you all know, there have been four Titan deaths in the last two months. Originally, our plan was to individually determine who the killer is, but that obviously didn't work. The new plan is to work together to figure this out."

Slowly but surely, an applause came from the eight Titans in the audience. Some, like Speedy and Kole, stood up and started whistling, while others, like Raven and Cyborg, looked uncomfortable as they clapped.

Robin didn't understand why they were applauding him; it was a sad time and he didn't think his speech was that great. But then he realized something: They didn't know.

"There's something else I need to tell you," he said, silencing the audience. "There was another Titan targeted." Hushed laughter turned into whispers of fear as they asked each other who it could be.

It was Speedy who realized it first. He had always kinda liked the sweet little alien and had been looking for her. But one look at Robin, one of his best friends, and he knew what had happened.

Robin pushed back tears. "Last night, Starfire was shot in an old, abandoned warehouse. The murderer threw her, and her communicator over the side of a balcony. She currently under extensive medical care." He finished, looking down as he did.

Emotions ranging from sadness to anger to fear bounced around, everyone coping with their grief in different ways. Kole burst into tears. Ravager looked like she was ready to behead the first person who came near her.

Robin didn't do anything. He had spent the night grieving. He didn't need to have any more sadness.

He continued. "We were able to retrieve the security camera feed. We haven't seen it yet; we were waiting for you guys to get here."

He turned the video on, hoping for some clue to who hurt his friend.

How was it? I really want your reviews for ideas!

Please R&R!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! It should interest you guys… I hope.

As I said before, please R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans:(

Chapter 7-

Usually, the warehouse on the outskirts of Jump City was empty. But at this particular moment, it was full of life.

Robin had told the Titans that came with him to ignore the reporters, but Beast Boy was having trouble. Although he would have preferred to sign some autographs, maybe do an interview or two, he continued walking, keeping a straight face as he did.

They finally entered the warehouse, and Red Star shut the door, keeping the reporters out. Beast Boy looked around at the group. Robin, Cyborg, Ravager, Red Star, and Speedy all had come along with Beast Boy.

"Split up." Robin commanded. "See if you can find any clue to who the murderer is or where they are." All of the Titans obeyed, each going a different direction.

Beast Boy found himself in the room Starfire was attacked. The yellow crime scene tape circled the area where they had found her. He looked over the tape, trying to find some sort of clue, but he found nothing. Sighing, he walked away from the crime scene.

But as he turned to leave the room, he noticed a door he hadn't seen before. He walked towards it, curious. The changeling slowly turned the knob, expecting something to jump out at him, but nothing did. Not that he could see because it was completely dark in the mysterious room. Taking out the flashlight Robin gave him, he walked through the doorway.

Beast Boy shone his flashlight shakily, showing how scared he was. He started to relax a bit after exploring the room, but he was still reminded of a scene from Wicked Scary.

As he began to leave the room, he heard a loud bang come from behind him. He dropped the flashlight, which immediately shattered, and grabbed his side, where the bullet hit. He turned to see who shot him, but before he could, something hit him on the side of his head. He swam into unconsciousness, side still bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated lately. I had a serious case of writers block.

Please R&R!

Chapter 8-

The moment the gunshot was heard, Robin took off into a sprint. He was aware of other Titans running behind him, but he ignored them. But Speedy was able to catch up to his friend. "What happened?" He asked.

"No idea." Robin replied before speeding up. Finally, the five Titans reached the room. Robin slowly opened the door, expecting the worst. Instead, he found Beast Boy unconscious on the ground with a side wound.

Robin made a noise that was a mix between a sigh, groan, and a gasp as the Titans ran to Beast Boy's aid. Cyborg, being Beast Boy's best friend, was glad to see that his heart was beating. Robin stood to the side as he tried to determine Beast Boy's attacker.

Thinking about the other attacks reminded Robin of something. "Where's Beast Boy's communicator?"

The Titans searched their friend only to come up empty handed. Seeing the changeling's communicator was nowhere to be found, Robin quickly pulled out his own communicator and searched for Beast Boy. What came up on the communicator was moving fast, not far from building.

Realizing what this meant, Robin said "Red Star and Cyborg, take Beast Boy to the Tower."

"What about us?" Asked Ravager.

"We're going to go find a murderer." Replied Robin.

Please tell me what you think! I seriously need the help. Next chapter's gonna be fun...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Chapter 9 is finally up!

Please R&R! I'm running out of ideas...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 9-

Although Robin, Speedy, and Ravager were very quick, the murderer could easily outrun them on the rooftops of Jump City. Robin tried to stop the figure using one of his birdarangs, but they merely swatted it away and continued running.

Robin vaguely noticed Speedy readying his bow and Ravager unsheathing her swords. He quickened the pace, and his friends followed. Very soon, they had caught up with the killer.

Ravager didn't waste time. She began to attack the moment she was in range. It seemed that Ravager was going to win when the figure kicked her away with no effort. Ravager flew into Speedy, who was preparing to shoot at the murderer. Robin, sensing his friends were hurt, pulled out his staff and charged the killer.

Robin was surprised to find out the figure was a formidable opponent. Every move made by Robin was immediately blocked by the murderer. They fought and wrestled for a while until the killer had Robin pinned to the ground. Thinking fast, Robin pulled out a birdarang and cut their wrist with it. The figure jumped up and held their wrist, allowing Robin to rise.

But instead of blood, a piece of metal fell from their wrist. Robin, confused, picked up the metal. He was just examining it when he was kicked in the face.

Speedy and Ravager immediately began pursuing the murderer, but Robin laid on the rooftop for a few seconds before getting back up. After making sure nothing was broken, he picked up the piece of metal. After getting a closer look at the metal, he was unable to identify it. Frustrated, he threw the piece in his pocket and ran after his friends.

So how was it? I really want to know so I can improve. R&R!


End file.
